Dr Linus
by kgkah123
Summary: A fun little tribute to some of my favorite characters. Based on the episode Dr. Linus  season 6, episode 2  centered around Ben, Alex, and my own character. Inspired by AceOfSlap's story Dr Benjamin Linus.


First day of school, again. I hated it. I hated my life. This has been my "first day of school" four times this past year. Mom is too busy, and Dad keeps supposedly getting new "job offers" but I don't see how they're affecting us much. He always goes on about how "this could change our lives!" But it only ends up making my life more miserable. I sighed, hitting each locker as I went down the hallway with my pencil. The halls were deserted, the kids already in their classes. Sweat rolled down my back as I realized I didn't know which way to go. I looked around the hallway, desperate to find someone to help me find my way. I turned around with a jump when I heard a loud clicking sound, and my books slipped from my grasp, papers flying every which way and coating the whole hallway at least three feet in every direction.

"Crap!" I shouted, kicking the locker and, pushing my hair out of my face, bending to pick up the books and papers.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." A man's voice came from behind me and I jumped again, this time hitting my head on a locker handle. I stood up straight, cursing and rubbing the back of my head. He looked at me with a sympathetic look, and helped me pick up my books and papers. When the mess was all gone he stuck out a hand. "I'm Dr. Linus," he told me, and I shifted my books, sticking out a hand to shake his.

"Ellen," I said, smiling, a lock of my hair falling into my face. "Ellen Otoole. But I go by Ellie," I said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ellie," he said, smiling again. Suddenly remembering my situation, I pulled my hair back behind my ears again and said,

"Oh, and, um, I can't seem to find, my, um, the principal's office where, um, I'm, uhh...supposed to go to find out my next class," I fumbled, trying to find the right words. I didn't like asking for help, especially from an adult.

"Oh, it's just this way," he gestured down the hallway. "Take the first right you see, then go all the way to the end, there should be a door on your left."

"Thanks." I mumbled, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ellie," I heard him say. I spun around. "Hope you're in my class," he said with a wink.

I knocked on the door lightly, then quickly took a step back. I heard an exasperated "come in," and I entered the room slowly. A man with white hair was sitting straight-backed at his desk, looking serious, unamused, and with a look of authority I had not seen in Dr. Linus.

"Principal Reynolds?" I asked, my voice wobbly with nervousness.

"Yes, what is it?" He grumbled, his hand over his eyes.

"I...I just need t-to-to get my class schedule, you know...with the list of my...classes." I finished lamely, trying out a smile. It didn't work.

"I know what a class schedule is!" He snapped. I flinched. He handed me a folder that was on the corner of his desk. I took it lightly. I quickly backed out of the room and opened the folder.

8:15-8:30—free period

8:30-9:30—English, Mr. Jiminez, 481

9:30-10:30—Mathematics, Dr. Flatt, 516

10:30-11:30—Science, Dr. Artzt, 234

11:30-12:00—Lunch

12:00-12:30—free period

12:30-1:30—History, Dr. Linus, 108

1:30-2:30—World Languages, Ms. Balderas, 77

Luckily, I thought sarcastically, they didn't give us much time to get to our classes. English was all the way on the other side of the school from math, and study hall from the history room. I growled in frustration, resisting the impulse to take my paper and tear it into tiny pieces. Suddenly, my body was wracked with a coughing fit that sent me to my knees. I had a small breathing problem that could send me into coughing fits that pop up during random times. I'm just supposed to let them pass. They go away pretty quickly anyway. Well, for the second time today, my books and papers were scattered over the floor of the hallway. I tried to stand up, gasping for air, and saw a girl standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked, helping me up. She was really quite pretty, with long, thick, dark curly hair that went down to her elbows and bright blue eyes. She helped me pick up my books. "Do you need help getting somewhere? Do you want to go see the nurse?" She asked, looking quite concerned.

"No," I rasped, then cleared my throat. "No." I said again more clearly.

"What class are you in? Maybe I can point you in the right direction," she said. I nodded and looked at my watch. It was 12:55.

"Umm," I said, my face turning red. "I am, uh, officially severely late to history," I said, giving a little cough to hide my embarrassment. She gave me a sympathetic look and I was reminded dramatically of Dr. Linus.

"Alex." She said, sticking out her hand and I took it, thoroughly creeped out with a sense of dejavu. It didn't help when a lock of hair fell into my face.

"Umm." I said, pulling back sharply and pushing the hair out of my face. She looked hurt. "No, it's just, I don't really like hair in my face." I said, trying to make an excuse.

She shook her head firmly. "No, it's just...never mind. Hey, I just left history. You can follow me." and she led me down the hall to where my class would be. She opened the door for me and I stepped inside. He was teaching something about some "Elba" guy. I looked around the room. Alex sat down at the only empty desk. There was one way off in the far corner of the back of the room, but I couldn't see or hear anything back there, and it was way off from the rest of the group. I shrugged a little to myself and walked over to the back of the room to sit at the desk. There was gum stuck underneath it, and writing all over it. I took out a sheet of blank paper and set it on my desk. I tapped the end of my pencil on my desk, then drew a little stick figure on the corner of my desk.

"Ellen, are you paying attention?" I winced when he called my name. I didn't know what to say. I heard him sigh. "Will you stay for a minute after class?" I nodded slowly and he said, "thank you." I gulped. Now what had I gotten myself into?

I had to force my feet towards the desk in the front of the room. He was reclined in his chair, his glasses on, and he was looking at a piece of paper in held in front of his face. I cleared my throat and he lowered his paper just enough for me to only see his eyes.

"Ah, yes, Ellen," he said. He put down the paper and sat up straight, his hands folded on the desk in front of him and he peered at me through narrowed eyes, his brow furrowed, like he was looking for something in my face. "I have a few questions to ask you." I nodded for him to go on. "The first one is, I noticed you're new here, obviously, and I have no good seats. I'm sorry for that. Is that why you weren't paying attention?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"I have trouble hearing." I excused myself.

"Yes, I was just looking at your medical records." The tips of my ears turned red. Those were supposed to be _private._ I dug my heels into the ground and took a deep breath, my eyes closed. I knew what he was going to say. I closed my eyes tight. I'd been having some medical issues since I was very young. I deal with it just fine, but everyone always has to get involved or make a big deal about it. I have trouble breathing sometimes, I'm deaf in one ear from a...swimming incident, I have diabeties...shall I go on? I cleared my throat, but before I got a chance to speak, he did.

"Alex told me about your scene in front of the bathrooms. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, concern in his eyes. I shook my head firmly.

"No." I said, trying to sound confident. "I deal with it just fine." He nodded.

"Right. Of course." He looked back down at his desk, then back at me. "The second thing I have to ask is if you would like to join our little history club? I see you've become acquainted with Alex, who is in the club, as well as four other students. It really helps when those tests come up," he said. I nodded slowly. I could definitely use the help. But I couldn't help remembering they way Alex seemed to act exactly like him.

"What's Alex's last name?" I asked, then bit my tongue. Had I really just said that? He smiled and looked like he was holding back a laugh. I wanted to cover my face with my hands.

"Rousseau," he answered, his head tilted questioningly, but he didn't dig deeper. I tried to cover up that.

"What days are history club? I'd like to know. If my mom would let me come, that is," I added that last part quickly. I didn't want him to know about her too.

"Tuesdays." He said. I nodded and backed out of the room.

"Well...thanks for your concern," I said, and as soon as I was out the door, I turned and ran. I didn't stop until I was outside the school. Breathing hard, I flopped down on the bench that looks out into the small parking lot. How did he get a hold of my medical records? Why would he even care? And haven't I heard Alex's name before? I buried my face in my hands. Why did everything always have to go wrong—and at the same time, be confusing and frustrating? I had a knack for ruining everything. I began to cry into my hands. Why couldn't I just be _normal? _I took a sharp breath when I felt a hand on my back and I twisted around. A woman was standing over me, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Are you all right?" She asked with a voice heavy with a french accent. "Are you alone, is someone coming to get you? Do you need a ride home?" She asked.

"No." I said quickly, and she blinked. I must have said it too hard. "No," I said again. "My mom should be here soon. What are you doing here? School just ended," I said. She smiled.

"I've come to pick up my daughter. Do you know her? Her name is Alex." I felt a jolt through me. This was Alex's mother. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I had a whole new look on this woman. Alex has a mother. I wish I had a mother...

I shook my head hard to clear that thought. "Yes," I said, nodding and smiling. "Yeah, I know her. She's a good friend." The woman walked around the bench, standing in front of me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ellen." I said. "Ellen Otoole."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ellen," she stuck out her hand. I took it. "I am Danielle. Danielle Rousseau."


End file.
